Eternal Precure
Eternal Precure is Cure Ray's second/ third (depends which way you look at it) Precure season. It tells the story of six teenage girls, who each finds a fairy from 'Over The Rainbow'. These fairies hold a colour camera, which is used to preserve peoples most precious memories. These fairies grant the girls the power to become Precure! Story It was just about the worst day ever. Over the Rainbow woke up to terrible weather, and a monster trying to take over their world, trying to destroy the six colour cameras. Everyone was fleeing, when six fairies managed to find them. They were the things that could allow the Precure to re-awaken, and save their world. Characters Cures Mitsuko Hikaru(美津子ヒカル) The main character of the series. She's an athletic and positive girl. She is interested in photography, and will never give up. Mitsuko is the first out of the six to gain her cure powers. She is 'The red flame that preserves passion! Cure Spark (硬化スパーク Kōka supāku) Hoshi Haru(ホシ春) Hoshi is a young girl born for stardom. Ever since she was little, she's been singing, modelling and acting. She looks up to and respects the stars above her. Hoshi is the second to gain her cure powers. She is 'The golden star the preserves joy, Cure Shimmer(キュアシマー Kyuashimā) Mayu Atsuko(まゆ敦子) Mayu is a graceful girl. She is shy though, and finds it hard socialising with others. She likes nature, and is friends with animals. She is the third to gain her cure powers. She is 'The green leaf that preserves grace! Cure Majestic!(キュアマジェスティック KyuaMajesutikku) Kyou Kazue '''(きょうかずえ ) Kyou is one of the, if not the, most intelligent girls in school. She often says how she feels, but at the same time doesn't always think about it She is the fourth to gain her cure powers. She is 'The blue stream that preserves intelligence, Cure Glacier (キュア氷河 Kyua hyōga) '''Noriko Michiko (のりこ みちこ) Noriko is a young girl who appears very tough. However, she is actually a big softie. She enjoys anything artistic, but mostly painting. She is the fifth to get her cure powers. She is 'The purple flower that preserves creativity, Cure Mirror! (キュアミラー Kyuamirā) Airi Chou(あいり ちょう) Airi is a smiling, happy orphan. She lives with her grandma, yet is fine with that. A lot of the time, She takes things way to seriously. She is the sixth to get her cure powers. She is 'The white snow that preserves hope, Cure Prism! (キュアプリズム Kyuapurizumu) Fairies Aka Sparks fairy partner. Holds a red colour camera Ki '''Shimmer's fairy partner. Holds a yellow colour camera '''Midori '''Majestics fairy partner. Holds a green colour camera '''Ao '''Glacier's fairy partner. Holds a blue colour camera '''Murasakino '''Mirror's fairy partner. Holds a purple colour camera. Goes by the name Sakino '''Shiro '''Prism's fairy partner. Holds a white colour camera Villains '''The Broken group Locations '''Flower world '''The fairies home world, more commonly known as Over the Rainbow '''Iro Town '''The girl's home town '''Gone '''The villain world Items '''Colour cameras '''the transformation item. '''Guardian loves '''The item that lets them power up. Also linked to Cure Guardian from Eternal Love Precure Movies Precure All Stars United 3: Love is ours! Eternal Precure the movie: Nightmares in Songville?! Gallery attack.png|Cure Spark using Eternal Spark Fire ChiZr7XU0AkJJrb.png|Hoshi close-up 20120306193637_original.png|Majestic using Eternal Majestic Jewel Eternal Blue Glacier.png|Cure Glacier's attack Eternal Precure group.png|Eternal Precure group Mitsuko red riding hood.png|Mitsuko as Little Red Riding Hood Hoshi Alice.png|Hoshi as Alice in wonderland Mayu Sleeping Beauty.png|Mayu as Sleeping Beauty Kyou Belle.png|Kyou as Belle from Beauty and the Beast Noriko Snow White.png|Noriko as Snow White Airi Cinderella.png|Airi as Cinderella Eternal cover pic.png|The Eternal Precure logo The whole group together Trivia * Although never stated, Eternal Precure is actually a next generation to Crystal! Precure Rainbow * It is the first series to not have a pink cure until the second season. * However, a pink cure is hinted at throughout * It is the first series to have one 2D ending and one CGI * Eternal Precure is the first precure series to have the theme of photography * Eternal Precure The Movie: Nightmares in Songville?! Has a similar plot to Precure Alll Stars: New Stage 3 Category:Eternal Precure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime